El verde de tus ojos
by Doncella de Lorde
Summary: Es Navidad, y Lily dará a James el mejor de los regalos. Sin embargo, la guerra y Voldemort les harán dudar y temer más que nunca: ahora tienen una nueva vida por la cual luchar, y lo harán, hasta la muerte de ser necesario. Después de todo, Harry tiene los ojos de su madre, el verde de la esperanza.


**El verde de tus ojos**

_Por Fatty L._

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Nada del mundo pottérico me pertenece, todo es propiedad de su creadora, J.K Rowling. Yo solo me lo he pasado en grande escribiendo esto para ustedes.

Agradecimiento especial a **Liz (Justified October) **por betear este one-shot y darme su opinión acerca de la historia.

* * *

"_El último enemigo a ser derrotado es la muerte"_

_ -Epitafio de James y Lily Potter-_

* * *

—_James_

—_Dime, Lily_

—_Te amo_

—_Yo también, desde siempre._

* * *

La Navidad siempre le ponía nostálgica. Por mucho que intentase convencerse de que su familia no le hacía tanta falta, no podía. Seguramente Petunia ni se acordaría de ella en esas fechas.

Se había enterado que al igual que ella, se había casado. Pero más allá de eso, era casi como si no tuviese hermana, nunca le escribía y ni siquiera había asistido a su boda.

— ¿En qué piensas, pelirroja? —la voz de James la sacó de sus pensamientos más tristes.

Ambos estaban sentados frente a la chimenea de su pequeña casa, ella se encontraba recostada sobre el pecho de él.

Llevaban tres años de casados, pero esa sería la primera vez que pasarían la Nochebuena solos. Lily así lo había querido, y James no era capaz de negarle nada.

—En nada importante —quiso formar una sonrisa para restarle importancia al asunto, pero los ojos marrones de su esposo siempre la leían a la perfección.

— ¿Petunia? —preguntó James, sin rastro de su alegría habitual.

Él no conocía a Petunia Evans, ahora Dursley, al menos que el haberla visto una vez contase para algo. Pero sabía que era alguien muy importante para Lily. Podía verlo en sus ojos verdes siempre que hablaba de ella. Le dolía no poder tener a su hermana consigo; y a él le dolía no poder hacer nada al respecto.

Lily se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. No había tiempo para tristezas. Recordó el principal motivo por el que había pedido esas Navidades a solas, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

—No importa. Hoy no hablaremos de ella. Hay que celebrar —se levantó y le tendió la mano a James para que la acompañara.

Él le tomó la mano y se puso de pie sin dudarlo ni un instante.

Era casi un milagro que de verdad pudieran celebrar la Navidad. Los últimos meses habían sido una auténtica pesadilla.

Desde su salida de Hogwarts, en el mundo mágico se habían dado cambios: Voldemort dio inicio a su reinado del terror y desde entonces solo se había ido haciendo cada vez más fuerte.

James y Lily no lo dudaron al unirse a la Orden del Fénix, ambos tenían más que claros sus ideales y defenderían lo que consideraban correcto, hasta la muerte de ser necesario. Pero ni ella habría podido luchar sin él, ni él lo habría logrado sin ella. En el mundo creciente de horrores en el que se encontraban, su única fuente de energía para seguir luchando eran sus amigos y su matrimonio. Un matrimonio originado en medio de la guerra y el dolor, una unión que representaba la esperanza.

Los dos sabían que mientras tuvieran algo a lo que aferrarse, lucharían, juntos.

El matrimonio Potter se había enfrentado a Lord Voldemort en tres ocasiones, y eran de los blancos más buscados por el Señor Tenebroso. Pero por esa vez, Dumbledore se había encargado de asegurarles unas horas de paz, para disfrutarlas libres de los mortífagos.

—Hay que celebrar —confirmó James, siempre de acuerdo con ella.

Iban hacia la cocina, con las manos entrelazadas, cuando una voz proveniente de la chimenea los detuvo:

— ¿Qué tal la Navidad solos?

Ninguno necesitó girarse para saber de quién se trataba.

— ¡Sabía que debimos desconectar la Red Flú! —protestó James, pero tenía una gran sonrisa en los labios.

— ¿Y perderte de mi grata compañía? Por favor Cornamenta, ambos sabemos que Lily me extrañaría con locura.

—Sirius, ¿no es muy temprano para estar borracho? Guarda un poco de whisky de fuego para más tarde —dijo la pelirroja, viendo directamente hacía la chimenea.

El hombre que se asomaba entre las brasas encendidas soltó una sonora carcajada.

—Vaya, vaya. Parece que alguien ha crecido. Estoy orgulloso de ti, Lily —dijo, divertido.

— ¿A qué debemos el "honor" de tu presencia? —preguntó James a su mejor amigo.

—Quería pasar a decir Feliz Navidad —se encogió de hombros, con falsa inocencia —. Y agradeceros por la maravillosa cena que pasaré en compañía de Lunático y Colagusano —respondió con ironía.

— ¿De qué te quejas? Peter seguro hace un pavo exquisito —se burló James.

Sirius iba a responder, probablemente con un comentario ácido y nada cordial, pero se giró a su izquierda como si escuchase a alguien.

—Remus dice que le encantaría pasear contigo bajo la Luna llena —transmitió —. Y recalca el hecho de que se le ha agotado la poción matalobos.

Lily se quedó paralizada por el comentario, pero James rió con soltura.

Con el tiempo, Remus Lupin había logrado bromear respecto a su licantropía. Pero solo entre los Merodeadores, y Lily, que ahora formaba parte de ellos de forma no escrita.

—Es una lástima que falte casi un mes —siguió Black, esta vez por sí mismo.

—Sirius, dile a Remus y a Peter que lo siento mucho, pero les compensaré para año nuevo —dijo Lily, con dulzura —. Yo cocino —añadió.

Se sentía un poco culpable por separar a James de sus amigos, sobre todo considerando la situación que estaban viviendo. Pero era necesario, y sabía que cuando les explicase a todos el motivo, le perdonarían.

—Más te vale —sentenció Sirius, luego frunció el ceño y agregó —: Los dejamos solos. Lily, cuida de Cornamenta. Lunático ya se puso pesado para que los deje en paz. _Feliz_ Navidad —y se desconectó con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

James se acercó a la chimenea y apuntó hacia ella con su varita.

—No regresará —le aseguró Lily.

—Es mejor asegurarse —le respondió él, mientras sellaba la chimenea con un hechizo —, con Canuto es mejor prevenir, que curar.

—En eso tienes razón.

—Bueno —dijo James, sacudiéndose las manos —, muero de hambre y ya casi es hora de cena. ¿Qué haremos para comer, Sra. Potter?

—¿Qué _haremos? _—preguntó ella sin poder evitar reírse.

—¿Qué es lo gracioso? —cuestionó su esposo, fingiendo estar ofendido.

—Lo siento —dijo Lily, apenas pudiendo dejar de reír —. Es que… ¿Piensas cocinar?

James casi no pudo entender las palabras de su esposa porque la risa no la dejaba hablar. El se esforzó por mantener el rostro serio, cuando por dentro reía con ella.

—¡Claro! ¿Qué sería Navidad sin mis famosas patatas quemadas? —dijo con orgullo.

—¡Oh, desde luego no sería Navidad!

Eso es lo que más le gustaba de James, la capacidad para hacerla reír en cualquier momento, sin importar las circunstancias y sin importar su estado de ánimo. Incluso cuando él estaba triste también, dejaba su tristeza de lado solo para hacerla feliz. A ella le gustaba asociarlo con su _patronus_ personal.

Los dos fueron hacia la cocina para intentar hacer la cena de Nochebuena. Lily era muy hábil con los hechizos domésticos y James se limitaba a darle humor a la actividad. Llegó un momento en que la Señora Potter ya no soportó la hiperactividad de su marido y le asignó la muy importante tarea de batir el puré de papas.

Todo iba perfecto, hasta que el cucharón con el que removía el puré se le "resbaló" a James de las manos y todo su contenido fue a dar directo al cabello pelirrojo y perfectamente liso de Lily. El resultado fue que a ella se le estropeó el cabello y él sufrió un ataque feroz de rábanos voladores.

La cocina acabó hecha un desastre, al igual que sus ropas, rostros y cabello (el de James no importaba demasiado porque ese era su aspecto natural). La mitad de la cena estaba repartida entre ellos y las paredes azules de la habitación. Era prácticamente imposible comer lo que restaba de la cena en ese lugar, al menos sin la desagradable sensación de estar sentado sobre comida estropeada. Lily propuso que salieran al jardín y comieran bajo la sombra del enorme almendro que ocupaba la mitad del pequeño terreno. Así pues, tomaron un mantel casi intacto y salieron con sus platos llenos y dispuestos a comer.

—Vaya, no tenía idea de que las guerras de comida despertaran tanto el apetito —dijo James, mientras se sentaba bajo el árbol y le hacía sitio a su esposa sobre el mantel.

—Quizá esto fue una mala idea —apuntó Lily —, está demasiado oscuro aquí para comer. Es tarde.

—Solo son las seis, y eso puede arreglarse —le respondió él. Potter tomó su varita y apuntando hacía las ramas que pendían sobre sus cabezas, convocó la esferas de luz que adornaban su árbol de navidad dentro de la casa.

El resultado era realmente impresionante: las pequeñas esferas colgaban de ramas distintas y tenían diferentes tonalidades, iluminaban solo lo necesario para que la pareja se viera entre sí, dejando el resto del jardín en penumbras.

Lily observaba las luces con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y James la observaba a ella de la misma forma.

— ¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo mucho que me encantan tus ojos? —le preguntó, sin dejar de mirarla fijamente. Ella bajó la vista para verlo a él.

—Creo que como una centena de veces —respondió, pensativa —. Pero no puedo saberlo con certeza, quizá más —claramente estaba intentando bromear a su costa y James lo sabía, pero no le importó.

—Bueno, que sean ciento dos entonces: Me fascinan tus ojos, Lily —declaró con demasiada solemnidad para ser James Potter.

—En realidad no tienen nada de especial. Son verdes. Tus ojos castaños son mucho más alegres —ahora en la voz de la pelirroja no había rastro de burla o broma, simplemente lo dijo como un comentario casual.

James frunció el ceño y la tomó de las manos.

—No son solo verdes, son de _ese verde… tú _verde—explicó, como si lo que dijo fuese algo perfectamente comprensible para cualquiera.

Sin embargo, era perfectamente comprensible para ella. Lily le dio un corto beso en los labios.

—Comamos, que la que muere de hambre ahora soy yo.

Comieron en la que bien podría considerarse la perfecta cena romántica que cualquier chica quisiese tener, con la única diferencia de que ambos comensales estaban cubiertos de restos de comida de la cabeza a los pies.

Hablaron de todo y de nada, con esa facilidad de conversación que tienen dos personas que se entienden y complementan a la perfección. Recordaron los viejos momentos en el Castillo, y Lily disfrutó muchísimo con el relato exageradamente trágico que protagonizó James acerca de las tantas veces que le rechazó en los primeros años de colegio.

Finalmente el reloj marcó las nueve de la noche y el tiempo los encontró a los dos acostados sobre el mantel, demasiado llenos para poder moverse y demasiado concentrados en besarse para querer hacerlo.

Entonces una sensación diferente en su cuerpo hizo reaccionar a Lily, y la emocionó tanto que ya no correspondía a los besos de su marido.

James la observó con reproche mientras se levantaba de un salto. Él no se movió. En cambio, la tomó de un tobillo y tiró de ella para obligarla a volver a recostarse junto a él. Lily se llevó tal susto por la sensación de caída que pegó un gritito agudo que resonó en el silencio de la calle. Afortunadamente, alcanzó a equilibrarse a tiempo para no caer.

— ¡James! ¡Pude haberme golpeado! —le reclamó, demasiado asustada todavía como para resultar lo suficientemente enojada como le habría gustado.

Habría seguido regañándole y dándole pequeños golpecitos por todo el cuerpo, de no ser porque una considerable cantidad de puré de papa, que hasta ese momento había estado concentrado en su flequillo, le cayó sobre los ojos. Se apartó la sustancia con las manos y fue entonces que se observó a sí misma de abajo hacia arriba.

—Estoy hecha un desastre. Ni los mejores hechizos de limpieza sacarán estas manchas —se lamentó señalando su blusa blanca.

— ¿Quieres que te eche una mano con eso? —preguntó James, y sin darle tiempo a responder, le apuntó con su varita y murmuró —: _Aguamenti _—. Un potente chorro de agua salió disparado hacía el torso de Lily, que se quedó completamente paralizada viéndole fijamente, sin poder creer que se atreviera a mojarla de la cabeza a los pies —. Ahora ya no estás sucia —apuntó el hombre entre risas.

Ella le lanzó una de sus mejores miradas asesinas, de esas que había patentado en sus años en Hogwarts y que en el 99% de los casos iban dirigidas a él. Sin embargo, a él no pareció afectarle en lo absoluto. Se levantó tranquilamente y se acercó a ella con toda la intención de rodearla por la cintura para besarla.

Por supuesto, Lily no le dejó que la tocara.

— ¿Crees que estando yo tan "limpia", voy a dejar que me toques? —le preguntó haciéndole una mueca de desdén digna de Lucius Malfoy —. Desde luego que no —. Sacó su varita y repitió el hechizo que antes había usado él contra ella. Pero no apuntó a su torso, sino que el chorro de agua fría impactó directamente en la cara del mago, empañándole los lentes.

Inmediatamente ambos comenzaron a reír sin parar, hasta que James se le quedó viendo fijamente a ella, y no precisamente a la cara. Lily dejó de reír al sentir la mirada penetrante sobre ella y entonces se percató de que el Aguamenti y su blusa blanca, no eran precisamente la mejor opción para proteger su intimidad.

James tragó grueso y lentamente se fue acercando a ella…

* * *

Acabaron desnudos y abrazados muy juntos sobre el mantel, arropados por una manta convocada por James en algún momento que ninguno de los dos lograba recordar.

Habrían pasado así toda la noche, o toda la vida, si Lily no hubiera comenzado a temblar tanto que James tuvo que resignarse a llevarla casi a rastras hasta el interior de la casa.

Se colocaron ropa seca y ella preparó chocolate caliente, del favorito de Remus. Luego se sentaron frente a la chimenea encendida, justo al lado del árbol de Navidad.

Estaban abrazados, lo más juntos que les permitía la posición bajo la manta y sus respectivas tazas de chocolate.

—Dentro de veinte minutos será Navidad —comentó Lily, mirando el reloj que descansaba sobre la repisa de la chimenea.

— ¿Es cosa mía, o estás más emocionada que de costumbre? Creí que no querrías celebrarlo —respondió James, mirándola suspicaz.

—Hemos sacrificado demasiado por la Guerra, no quiero también sacrificar esto —su voz sonó apenas como un murmullo, pero la determinación en sus palabras era aplastante.

Y él creyó saber a qué se refería, por eso asintió y formó una sonrisa enorme dedicada especialmente para ella.

—En ese caso, hagamos la cuenta regresiva.

Sin embargo, ella negó con la cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa. ¿Una sonrisa nerviosa?

—Primero, el intercambio de regalos —lo guió hasta el pie del pequeño abeto decorado con las esferas de colores, donde descansaba un montoncito considerable de obsequios envueltos en papel brillante.

—Pelirroja, si abrimos los regalos primero se nos pasará la media noche —razonó él con una sonrisa —. Creí que eras tú la inteligente en este matrimonio.

—Y lo soy. Por eso quiero que abras mí regalo. Rápido, que ya casi es media noche —. Tomó un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel dorado, no más grande que el tamaño de un sobre normal y más delgado que un libro de los que ella solía leer.

Él lo tomó con expresión de no entender nada, pero ella le invitó con la mirada a que lo abriese. Por toda la superficie del empaque se paseaba una majestuosa pareja de ciervos, y cuando el soltó el empaque se movieron hacia lados opuestos, abriendo el papel justo por la mitad.

La estancia se llenó inmediatamente de un sonido que James no supo identificar. Lily no dijo nada, pero le observaba, expectante. Potter intentó escuchar con más atención, y justo cuando creía saber qué era el sonido, de la pequeña caja que tenía en sus manos salió una especie de proyección holográfica. Tardó varios segundos más en comprender la imagen borrosa que se movía frente a sus ojos, pero eso le confirmaba que tenía razón respecto a los sonidos.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y la caja resbaló de sus manos, cayendo en la alfombra con un ruido sordo. La proyección no se detuvo y él no podía apartar los ojos de ella.

El reloj marcó las doce.

—Feliz Navidad, James —dijo Lily con una sonrisa, y le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

Él no fue capaz de corresponderle. Seguía parado, observando la imagen que salía de la pequeña caja. Y entonces la vió.

Lily notó que los ojos castaños de James estaban empañados por las lágrimas que estaban luchando por ser contenidas.

— ¿Es… es lo que creo que es? —tartamudeó.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Es tu regalo y mi regalo a la vez.

Entonces el dio dos largas zancadas y tomándola por la cintura la elevó en el aire. Sin dejar de darle besos por todo el rostro.

—No lo puedo —beso en la frente — creer —beso en la punta de la nariz —. Gracias —beso sobre sus párpados cerrados —, por el mejor regalo de Navidad de toda mi vida —beso sobre la barbilla —. Un hijo, un bebé —finalmente beso en los labios, y en opinión de Lily, el beso más dulce que le habían dado jamás.

James seguía dando vueltas por toda la sala con ella en brazos.

—Seremos padres —exclamó ella contagiada por su risa.

Finalmente la bajó y la dejó de pie, sin soltarla.

— ¿De cuánto estás? ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? ¿Lo sabe alguien más? ¿Será niño o niña? Hay que mudarnos, aquí no hay sitio… —habló tan rápido que Lily a penas pudo comprenderlo.

—Calma —respondió con una sonrisa y lo tomó de los hombros para sentarlo, pues había comenzado a dar vueltas frenéticamente de un lado a otro —. Tengo solo tres meses, más o menos. El sanador me ha dicho que es demasiado pronto aún para conocer el sexo. Lo sé desde hace unos días, cuando fui al chequeo de rutina después del último enfrentamiento…

Entonces, la pequeña burbuja de felicidad que les rodeaba sufrió una pequeña grieta. Ambos se pusieron serios de inmediato, y la tristeza nubló sus ojos al mismo tiempo que recordaron: estaban en guerra y, al igual que su boda, el nacimiento de su hijo se vería empañado por Voldemort.

James le odió más que nunca, y Lily nunca sintió más determinación para seguir luchando. Sin embargo, esta flaqueó.

—James, deberíamos… ¿Deberíamos dejar la Orden? —preguntó, con la voz entrecortada —. No podemos dejarle solo y no soportaría perderle, o perderte ahora —en esta ocasión eran sus ojos los humedecidos por las lágrimas.

—No podemos. Precisamente por él es que debemos seguir luchando. _Debo _seguir luchando.

Ella le miró negando enérgicamente con la cabeza. Sabía lo que estaba pensando y no se lo permitiría.

—De ninguna manera, ¿me escuchas? —estaba furiosa —. Lucharemos juntos si es lo que hay que hacer.

Y James supo que no había nada que pudiera hacer para que cambiase de opinión. Se lo decía su mirada, la decisión estaba tomada y ambos la habían tomado, juntos.

—Lily —la abrazó por la espalda y le limpió las lágrimas del rostro —. No podemos dejar que él nos arrebate la felicidad de saber que seremos padres. No se lo merece, y el mejor golpe que podemos darle es pasar esta Navidad sin dedicarle ni un solo pensamiento más.

Esas palabras fueron todo lo que ella necesitó para recuperar la fortaleza. Dejó de llorar y posó las manos de James sobre su vientre, sonriendo de nuevo.

Si matar a Voldemort usando solo sus manos era lo que haría falta para mantener esa sonrisa en el rostro de su pelirroja, lo haría sin dudarlo. Eso fue lo último que pensó James antes de decir:

—Feliz Navidad, Lily.

—Feliz Navidad, James —le respondió, y haciendo aún más grande su sonrisa, añadió acariciándose el vientre—: Y Feliz Navidad, pequeño.

— ¿Sabes? —preguntó James, repentinamente serio, y sin rastro de sonrisa —. De verdad deseo que tenga tus ojos —dijo, mirando fijamente sus iris verdes.

— ¿Por qué? —cuestionó ella, más por querer escucharlo de su boca que por querer conocer la respuesta. Ella sabía lo que él respondería.

—Porque _tú verde_ significa **esperanza**.

* * *

—Deben esconderse, proteger al niño. Él quiere matarlo.

— ¿Quién dijo esa profecía?

—Eso no importa, James.

— ¿Cómo sabemos si es real, Albus?

—No podemos correr riesgos. Él cree que lo es. James, Lily, es momento de confiar su vida a alguien más, la vida de su hijo.

Ambos asintieron, en silencio se tomaron fuertemente de las manos.

—Lily, tiene tus ojos

—Lo sé, James

— Por Harry

— Por Harry

—James…

—Dime, Lily

—Te amo

—Yo también, desde siempre

* * *

"_Harry es la única __**esperanza**__ que tenemos, confíen en él" – Albus Dumbledore._

_.  
_

"_Harry, tienes los ojos de tu madre" – Remus Lupin._

_.  
_

"_Harry: ¿Se quedarán conmigo? _

_James: —Hasta el final._

_Lily: —Siempre"_

_.  
_

"_Lo has hecho muy bien, hijo. Estamos orgullosos de ti" – Lily a Harry, justo antes de que éste se entregue a Voldemort._

_.  
_

"_A veces tienes que pensar en algo más que en tu propia seguridad, a veces tienes que pensar en el bien mayor." – Harry Potter._

* * *

_**NA: **__Si habéis llegado hasta aquí, muchas gracias._

_En un principio escribí esta historia para participar (por segunda vez) en el __**Reto Navidad 2012 **__del foro __**"The Ruins", **__pero al final me excedí con el límite de palabras y el fic no cumple con las condiciones para participar. De todas formas les invito a que pasen por el foro y voten, hay muy buenas historias participando._

_Las frases que he colocado al final, las tomé de diferentes momentos a lo largo de los libros y el propósito de colocarlas es demostrar que James y Lily tenían razón respecto a su bebé. Harry sería la esperanza para el mundo mágico, y el sacrificio de sus padres la clave que permitiría que él cumpliese su destino._

_Además James y Lily estuvieron junto a él hasta el final._

_Espero que la historia haya sido de su agrado. Esta es una de mis parejas favoritas y desde hace mucho que quería escribir algo sobre ellos, ojalá no haya quedado mal._

_Les pido por favor que me dejen su opinión en un review, sea buena o mala, lo importante es que me ayuden a crecer como escritora._

_Felices fiestas para todos, que esta Navidad este llena de bendiciones tan grandes como la que recibieron los Potter._

_Nos leemos, un beso_

_-Fatty-_


End file.
